The Rally
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: I was inspired by the resent election in the US. Kaiba and his friends are supporting an openly gay candidate in the elections in Japan. On the way to the hall where the rally is to be held, something happens to Seto and Joey. Contains Yaoi couples Seto/Joey and Tristan/Duke, ooc ness, and fluffiness.


The Rally

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

This is a yaoi one-shot featuring Puppy (Seto/Joey) and Chase (Tristan/Duke). There will be a tiny bit of Peach (Yugi/Tea) too. I was inspired by the resent election in the US; in particular the election of the first openly gay women in Congress. I was also inspired by the people shouting in support of the President. I hope you enjoy this fiction.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

An openly gay man is running for a political office in Japan. No one expects him to win, but he is representing a growing change in Japan. The gays are coming out and not apologizing for who they are. The candidate's biggest supporter is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba Corp. stocks plunged at his announcement as a fellow gay man. However, sales soared through the roof. This caused the stock prices to rebound. Kaiba wasn't worried, Kaiba Corp.'s biggest demographic is young people influenced by the West.

This night found the gang and their newest friend, Kaiba, at dinner. Soon the rally for the candidate was to begin and Kaiba is giving a speech. Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Duke and Tristan all left the restaurant as Kaiba paid the bill. Joey hung back to finish telling a funny story about Serenity to the other big brother. Kaiba laughed as he walked out. Joey stopped to zip up his coat. Kaiba turned and saw the light from a streetlamp touching his uncovered head. It has been raining all day and now it turned cold and soft flakes of snow was touching the blond hair. Kaiba sucked in a breath, he looked like an angel. Kaiba said:

"You look beautiful."

Startled Joey looked up. He blushed and turned his head.

"You keep saying that, but do you mean it?"

Seto walked up to the other boy and lifted his chin with a gloved hand, with a soft look on his face he said:

"I mean it, because I love you."

Joey blushed more and couldn't speak in his startled state. Seto took advantage and leaned in to kiss Joey. Joey responded immediately, kissing back and threw his arms around Seto's neck. Seto put his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him close. They parted and Joey said:

"I love you, too."

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

Joey nodded

"When the election is over will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Good let's seal the deal."

Joey chuckled was cut off by a kiss. After parting, Joey said:

"We need to catch up with the others."

Seto nodded and linked his hand with Joey's. They walked toward the others. The gang noticed the linked hands. Yugi said:

"What kept you guys?"

"Joey agreed to be my boyfriend." Said Seto

Joey nodded his agreement to the statement. Congratulations poured out from the friends. Only one was frowning. Tristan stepped up and said:

"Kaiba, if you hurt my friend…"

Tristan left the rest hanging in the air and lifted a fist for emphasis. Seto responded:

"I will never hurt the ones I love."

Joey looked at Seto stunned. He confessed in front of the gang. He managed to stutter out:

"Me too."

The new couple looked at each other and smiled. Seto said:

"Come on, I want to show off my new boyfriend."

Joey giggled as Seto pulled him into the hall. Looking at the new couple Yugi said:

"I never saw Kaiba look so happy."

"Or Joey." Replied Tea

"I'm happy for them, they deserve happiness." Ryou said

Yugi clasp hands with Tea and they walked inside, Ryou followed. Tristan grumbled:

"Well as long as Joey's happy."

Two arms went around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Tristan smiled and turned to look at his green eyed boyfriend. Duke said:

"Pookie, you worry too much, they will be fine, and love is stronger than hate."

Tristan smiled a soft smile and said:

"Come on let's get inside."

"Good! I'm freezing!"

"Oh Honey, here…"

Tristan wrapped his long brown coat around Duke, who cuddled closer to his boyfriend and they walked together into the hall.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

I know Seto and Joey are out of character, but they are in the first blush of love.

Please Review


End file.
